Cellar Door
by Neko Eclipse
Summary: the word looks like its coming to and end. Will the last people find love? or die? who know.


o I got bored with the ItaHina fic SO I'm going to do a DeiHina. As it sounds fun!

And yes it's going to be a ninja one! /

Oh yeah if you like Sakura don't read this. She dies in this chapter. So yeah xD

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the village was burning to the grounds, he could see every one trying to fight them off with every last use of strength they had. It was no use. The village had lost no matter what. As long as they had the Kyuubi on their side none of them could win. He couldn't help but watch what they had done to the place it already looked like people where fleeing from the crumbling walls of Konoha, but he couldn't let them leave. Not even the poor children who didn't deserve to die at such a young age. But what could he do… nothing. Nothing at all. It was his mission to destroy Konoha. The blonde continued to glide through the air on his hand made clay owl, following his team mates as they ran the place down to the ground until he spotted a young girl exiting the village, running for cover in the forest.

"_Hmm I wonder what she planning on doing? Un._"

The poor female darted parts falling buildings and dead bodies which made her skin crawl, she couldn't help but look at some of them saying her final farewell. She took one look up to the darkening sky and got a small glimpse of an overgrown owl flying over the village "_Shit!_" was her only thought be for rushing of to the gate heading off in to the forest for safety. She was about to reach a clear opening when she suddenly tripped over a huge bug.

He watch her every move moment until she fell over, with that he jumped down and landed in front of the scared child, She backed up and bumped in to a half burnt down tree, she gaze wondered to the tree before it shifted back to the blond. He wanted to say some thing but her lavender eyes stopped him.

The lavender eyed girl tried to get up but when she finely did she fell back down no thanks to a shooting pain running up her leg which made her wince a little. At that the blond spook up "Are you OK?" He asked her with a hint of concern in his voice. The girl was slightly confused. He was meant to be destroying her home, yet he was being nice to her.

"H-hai, I'm f-fine."Her voice was full of fear. That made the blond sad. To see an angel like her cower in front of him made his heart sink, "_Why, Why do I feel like this?_" was all that was rushing in his mind. As he was thinking the same thing over and over again the girl kept trying to get up but gave in the time from to much pain. At this time the blond was fully aware she wasn't able to stand using that leg. "Here let me help you." That wasn't what he wanted to say but it just came out. The young girl short her head down to the ground to hide her blush "T-th-thank you." Those two words were all he needed to hear from her, he put on arm behind her back and the other under leg and lifted her up bride maid style, He took one look down at her madly blushing face and smile slightly.

Soon that smile went when he heard a branch snap and a loud curse along with it. "Tobi! You fucking asshole!"

"WAAHHHHH!!" If he didn't have the girl in his arms he would of slapped himself but he couldn't "Oi! Deidara, who's that?" A silver hair man growled.

"She's mine so don't even think about it Hidan!" Deidara shouted trying to blank out Tobi's crying.

Mean while a girl with short punk hair was running as fast as her legs could go. From what her follower know she didn't have much chakra left. Knowing this he smirked to him self and made a dash 

for her, His sword drawn, he was as ready as ever. Before she know it a cold blade found its way to her neck as it slide its way across her neck a fresh crimson color spread its self over the sword and down her top.

Her killer gave a slight chuckle and whispered in to her before she died,

"Remember this girl. Your killers name. Itachi."

With that she died right there and then. Only for him to be gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Who said I want your fucking bitch!?" the silver haired man screamed at the blond.

"Huh? Tobi did you say some thing?" the blond smirked at his reply as he jumped on to his clay owl and slowly flying away from them.

"Tobi said nothing Deidara-Sempi." The load masked guy called out.

After 5 minutes the blond let out a sigh and slowly pouted "You girl you have no where to go now. So I guess you'll end up living with us?" But what he didn't know was that the young girl had fallen asleep.

He sighed again only this time he had only just realized where they had come to. The Akatsuki hide out. He scooped the girl up and jumped down and walk to a complete black opening.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N**_: _Well sorry its short. The next one will be longer!

**ONE! TWO!** We're coming for you. **THREE! FOUR!** Lock your door. **FIVE! SIX!** Suck on my dick. **BROKENCYDE WILL NEVER DIE!!**


End file.
